


The Archer

by hoeyon



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeyon/pseuds/hoeyon
Summary: I see right through me
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Archer

Password: Quinn


End file.
